Hello! Project Wiki:Administrators
Administrators AKA admins or sysops are users with greater capability to shape a wiki. Capabilities and Responsibilities Wikia is a pretty open system. For the most part even users without an account can edit any page any way they please. So what are the capabilities and roles of an admin beyond that of any other user? Constructive Admins have control over the general look of the wiki, what differentiates it from another random Wikia. Color schemes, background image, favicon, logo, things like that. There are also certain pages behind the scenes (MediaWiki and CSS) that only admins can modify. This might allow for more change in the look of a wiki, changes in site behavior through adding in pieces of Javascript, changes in the badges people earn for doing various tasks, and many other things. It's also possible to toggle on or off certain wiki features like polls, forums, different styles of editor--though in general stuff like that isn't going to be tinkered with often. Defensive If troubles are being caused, admins have several tools at their disposal to try and stop it. Certain users (or their IP addresses) can be blocked from editing. Pages can be set to a protected state where they can't be modified. Inappropriate comments can be deleted. Maintenance Largely this comes down to the power to delete things--or undelete them. Anyone can add things to Category:Candidates for deletion, but only admins can act on it. Help When someone new to the wiki makes an edit and gets an automated welcome message, the message comes as if it's from one of the admins. The new user replies, that admin gets it. So admins are on the front line of helping newbies figure out what they're doing. Unofficial If there aren't vandals running around or major changes being made, usually an admin will just be doing the same things as any other editors. But anyone with the ADMIN next to their name is still going to be assumed as a special representative of the wiki, so it's best to set a good example. Becoming an Admin Once or twice a year we will consider new admins, though not always will someone always wish to become one, nor will we always be in need of new ones. At the beginning of the selected month those interested can submit their name. There will then be a time for people to comment on the hopefuls. Depending on need for admins, user history, and community reaction, some entrant(s) may or may not become admins by the end of the third week. There have been other methods used in the past (including emergency adminhood by Wikia overlords when none was active, and election), but considering the varying need for admins at different times and voter turnout, we think this keeps things mostly fair and uncomplicated for now. Groups ;Bureaucrats A bureaucrat is a user who has the ability to give admin status to other users. Not all admins are bureaucrats, to prevent us from multiplying like tribbles. Current Admins Not all listed here are still active users of the wiki, but here is the current lineup in the order they became admins. Admin Auditions (Elections) *2nd Gen: Hello! Project Wiki:Admin Election 2013 *3rd Gen: Hello! Project Wiki Admin Audition - 2014 *4th Gen: **Admin Audition December '14 (no winner) **Admin Audition April '15 (no winner) **Admin'16 Shiratsuyu~ta Audition *5th Gen: Admin'17 Fuyusato~kyo Audition *6th Gen: (no audition) *7th Gen: Admin'19 ~Fall in LOVE~ Audition